At the beach
by SilverDruidess
Summary: A mission in Madripoor, X-Men, Avengers and SHIELD working together. Things can get interesting if two good friends get together.


Carol let out a sigh as she floated through the air, eyes already focused on the beach on the horizon. Madripoor, oh Madripoor...filthy, horrible city. Why did she have to go there again? Oh, right. She had to meet up with someone from the X-Men to assist SHIELD in the hunt for Tablet of Life and Time. But how did she get dragged into all of that? Well, she did enjoy to help and if the Tablet was in the wrong hands, it meant a lot of trouble. Shaking her head a little, the blonde flicked her hair back and flew towards the beach where she already saw the jet land. Her eyes searched the area and when she spotted the blue furred mutant known as Beast step out of the jet, she dashed towards him. The red belt around her waist flapped in the wind behind her as she rushed closer, soon wrapping her arms around Hank fluffy neck, hugging him from behind. "Now who might that be?" Hank chuckled lightly, of course recognizing her as soon as she had come close enough to catch a scent of her flowery perfume. "Hello Carol." He smiled brightly and wrapped his arm around her to pull her off of his back and against his fluffy warm chest. Feeling his arms around her, Carol leaned against him and let out a soft sigh. "It has been quite a while." "Indeed it has." Her slender fingers playing with his fur and she nuzzled a little into him. It had been way too long since she had seen him last and she always enjoyed to be around him. One of her hands slowly moved to give a gentle rub to his soft, fluffy ear which caused him to bite his lip. His ears were still a so very sensitive spot and she knew it.

"Carol, I do not think we should be fooling around when there is so m-hrrrmrhrr...~" Hank began, but his speech got cut short by a rumbling purr when she continued to massage his ear. Rumbling lowly, he buried his face on her neck, giving her skin a few nibbles. "H-Hank..." Carol muttered, squirming in his arms when he now teased her sensitive neck, so close to her earlobe. Her body pressed closer to him and while he nibbled on her neck, his hand on her toned belly held her close. It took only a very short time until she could feel the bulge in his briefs pressing against her rear. "W-We shouldn t..." The blonde muttered and turned her head just a little to look at him. Letting out a low rumble, he poked his nose against hers before gently and lovingly pressing his lips against hers. With a soft aigh, she gave in to the blue furred mutant and gently kissed him back. His one hand gently stroked over her side, lightly tugging at the black suit that only covered her torso and the most important parts. With that gentle touch of his, he carefully rubbed over her thigh before moving to lightly rub over her still covered slit. A low moan escaped Carol and she pressed a bit more into his touch, holding their passionate kiss while her one hand moved between them, stroking over the throbbing bulge in his briefs.

The kiss quickly grew more passionate and he began to pull down his briefs just enough to reveal his thick, throbbing length. Her slender fingers wrapped around him and began to slowly stroke him while he guided her back against a large rock. Pressing her against it, he pulled her one leg around his waist, lightly tugged the fabric that covered her slit aside and moved in for another passionate kiss while the thick head of his cock pressed against her wet folds. With another moan, she pressed closer to him, just when he began to push deep into her with a muffled moan and grunt. Carol's body trembled and twitched when she felt his size spread her tight walls and she let out another moan against his lips, her tongue engaging his in a wild dance. Once he had managed to fill her completely, he gave both of them a moment to adjust, breaking the kiss and gently nibbling on her neck. But then he began to move slowly, thrusting into her.

Carol arched her back in another moan when Hank began to thrust into her. Moaning and shivering in pleasure, she bucked her hips a little, encouraging him to move more. Grunting and groaning in pleasure, Hank began to pick up the pace, soon pounding her harder while Carol wrapped both of her legs around him, her form pressed closer to him. With a louder moan, he leaned in, passionately kissing her while picking up the pace a bit more, his cock throbbing harder in her tightening folds before he moaned into her mouth, shooting a hot wave of his seed into her. Carol's body trembled more and she let out a louder moan into the kiss, her own orgasm causing her body to twitch and tremble when his cum hit her womb. Her own cum dripped over her thighs and into his fur. Panting heavily, she nuzzled into him and he held her close, panting heavily as well.

After a few minutes of calming down, she slowly pulled away from him, adjusting her suit before she went down on her knees, taking his still hard cock between her lips. Not having expected that, Hank let out a low moan, unintentionally bucking his hips a little while she began to suck on it, cleaning him. His hand moved to rest on her head, playing with her blonde locks. Carol smiled up at him, her tongue trailing over his length and with the rather rough sucking and the teasing of her tongue it only took a short time until he let out a loud moan of pleasure, his hips bucking a few times while he shot another hot wave of his seed into her mouth.

"C-Carol..." Hank muttered, panting heavily while gently stroking through her hair. Smiling up at him, Carol licked his length clean and pulled up his briefs again before standing up and gently kissing him, her cheeks flushed red. "This stays between us..please." The blonde whispered and Hank wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back. "Of course. But...you really are incredible."


End file.
